1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in certain embodiments to projectiles such as shots used in shotgun shells and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ammunition projectiles such as shot typically consist of small, spherical or round pellets. Shot pellets have conventionally been made of lead, but are also made of other materials, such as steel, tungsten-iron, tungsten-iron-nickel, bismuth or other materials. Shot projectiles are traditionally made round and are placed in a wad of a shotgun cartridge or shell. When fired, the shot spreads out toward the target.